


In the Closet

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Don't copy to another site, Feelings Realization, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Vince and Greg wake up in the broom closet after eating the cupcakes Harry and Ron left for them. Vince has a realisation about his sexuality, but is he bright enough to know just what he is feeling?





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of missing scene from CoS. Yes, they are twelve in this. No, there's nothing sexual about it other than a few unrecognised feelings, hence me not tagging underage.

Waking up was sort of like coming out of a trance. It didn't happen suddenly. In fact, very few things happened suddenly, it occurred to Vince as his eyelids fluttered.

_Fluttered_.

Silly word. He didn't know how to else to describe it, though.

_Blinked?_

Yes. Blinked was much better. More manly sounding.

He blinked a few times, trying to sort out just what had happened to him. His mind was slow and his head ached. Wherever he was, it was dark, which he found himself vaguely thankful for, considering the aches. When he moved his right hand, it touched something soft and warm.

"Piss off."

The words were more of a grunt than actual words. Vince frowned.

"You piss off. Tosser."

The warm thing moved, seeming to engulf his hand. It was… nice? He glanced to his right, trying to work out just what it was beside him. Flexing his fingers caused the thing to move again, this time more insistently.

"You feeling me up? Poofter."

The grunting voice now held a familiar tone. Vince blinked a few more times, trying to force the world to solidify in front of him.

"Greg?"

"Who else? Get your hand off my arse."

The soft thing moved again, causing realisation to finally light in the back of Vince's mind. The nice-feeling soft thing was Greg's arse; he was basically squeezing his friend's arse. Panic shot through him and he tried to sit up, tugging on his arm to try to free it.

"Get your fat arse off my hand!"

"Fat? Like you can talk! Who was the one who wanted those cupcakes?"

Greg rolled to his side, freeing Vince's hand. He held it out in front of him, his nose crinkling in disgust.

"Urgh. Need to disinfect it now."

"Shut-up. Wanker."

Now able to sit up properly, Vince tried to work out just where they were. There was no light coming from anywhere, so no shapes formed before his eyes. He sighed.

"They were good cupcakes."

Greg snorted. "Do good cupcakes knock you out?"

Vince sensed rather than saw Greg stand. He followed suit, only to find that wherever they were, it was extremely close quarters. He could feel Greg's soft belly pressing against his own. Frowning, he tried to take a step back. Something clattered loudly, followed by a tumbling of what sounded like metal cans. Some of them hit the back of his legs, causing him to press forward again, trying to not get himself hurt.

"Get off me!"

Greg's hands landed on Vince, one on his shoulder, the other resting high on his belly. Something strange went through him before it occurred to him to try to balance himself out before Greg managed to shove him back into the clattering things.

" _You_ get off _me_!"

Ignoring the 'something strange', he pushed back, causing Greg to stumble. Something else crashed to the floor, ringing loudly.

"Oi!"

Vince wasn't ready for Greg to tackle him. He took the full force of Greg's weight to his chest, the two of them falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Things continued to fall on top of them, some clattering woodenly, some tinkling like they had smashed. Vince pushed with his foot, trying to roll over so he had the advantage. One of Greg's hands landed on his face, smushing his nose and smearing spit over his cheek. He spluttered, outrage and that strange something boiling together in his chest.

"Shtop… Can't breathe."

" _Good_."

Greg planted a heavy fist right in Vince's ribcage, stealing the rest of his breath from him. Pain flashed, but there was no crack of broken bones, thankfully. His mouth opened, trying to gasp in gulps of air. All that happened, however, was that Greg's fingers accidentally slipped into his mouth behind his bottom teeth. Vince's instinct was to bite down, and he followed through without thought.

Greg howled in pain, causing Vince to grin. Teach the bastard to try to best _him_ in a fight. Grabbing hold of two handfuls of hair, he tugged, trying to pull Greg off him. Before they could continue the fight, however, the door opened, flooding the small room with light.

" _What_ is going on in here?"

Blinded, Vince closed his eyes and rolled away from the light source. Greg shoved him, rolling him into some of the mess they had created.

"None of your business," Greg grunted, standing.

"Ex _cuse_ me?"

The high-pitched voice could belong to no one other than Flitwick, Vince was certain. Still trying to catch his breath, he stood and managed to stagger into something else that fell from a shelf near his head.

"I assure you, boys, that whatever it is you are doing in this broom closet, it is _entirely_ my business. Just look at the mess you have made!"

Vince looked. Broken brooms lay on the floor, their splinters mixing with cans, broken bottles, and something oozing in the corner. He grunted.

"So?"

"'So'? So, Mister Crabbe, since it is you who have destroyed this closet, it will be you who cleans it." When Vince rolled his eyes, Flitwick straightened. " _Without_ magic. Report to me tomorrow at seven, after dinner. Now, get back to your common room."

Both he and Greg tried to exit the closet at the same time. Vince grunted, the strange thing hitting him in the chest as he looked up and met Greg's eyes. Heat washed through him for a second before Greg stepped away.

"I _said_ , piss off."

Greg shoved him again before exiting the closet. _Anger_ , that must be it, Vince figured. Couldn't be anything else. He stomped out of the closet, following a few steps behind Greg. If his hand tingled where he had been squeezing Greg's arse, then he put it down to the disgust he knew he should be feeling at having been touching his friend in such a place. He wasn't enjoying the sensation, nope. Or the view he was presented with as Greg practically trotted down the hall in front of him, heading for the dungeons. _Definitely_ not.


End file.
